Una amazona
by Cherry-flower
Summary: Miroku y sus amigos son una gente rica de Japón que deciden ir por Navidades al Amazonas de turismo, donde se acaban dando cuenta de lo injusta que es la vida. Además las amazonas no parecen simpaticar con ellos y deben tener cuidado. SxM 4ever
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Hola, weno estube estudiando sobre el amazonas y se me ocurrió este ff. No es muy real porque mezclo la época moderna (con Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha); y una época muy antigua, cuando aún existían las amazonas (que serán Sango, Ayame, Kagura, Kanna y alguien más). Espero que no se hagan un lío. Y también espero que les guste. Ya me dirán que les pareció. Besos, se despide Cherry.

**Una amazona**

**Capítulo 1**

Un joven de 19 años se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, leyendo un folleto sobre un viaje al río Amazonas. Este muy interesado no oyó como otro chico un año mayor que el entraba en la habitación después de haber llamado a la puerta repetidamente.

-Inuyasha¡Miorku! –dijo el joven de largo cabello negro y ojos marrones al ver que este no advertía su presencia ni estándole a un metro.

-Miroku¿Eh¿Qué? –dijo el joven levantando la vista, tenía cara de cansado y eso que recién había comenzado su faena como heredero de una de las empresas más importantes y ricas de el mundo, y se había ganado los adjetivos severo y estricto -. ¡Ah! Hola Inuyasha. ¿Qué quieres?

-Inuyasha: Te traigo estos papeles, debes de mirarlos y firmarlos si estás conforme.

¿Estás bien?

-Miroku¿Qué pasaría si no los firmara?

-Kagome: Eso no estaría bien, Miroku –dijo una joven pálida de cabellos azabache, entrando en la habitación.

-Inuyasha: Hola Kagome –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su prometida.

-Miroku¿Por qué no? Inuyasha me dijo que leyera y firmara si me parecía bien. Pues bueno, hago ver que los he leído y digo que no a todo. Es fácil –dijo mirando a ambos con cara de aburrido.

-Kagome: Tu mismo –dijo con una sonrisa –Aquí tienes las peticiones de citas con otras compradores para esta semana, ya me dirás cuales aceptas –dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –Adiós Inuyasha, adiós Miroku, y yo de ti leería todo ese papeleo, a no ser que prefieras asistir a un mogollón de reuniones para dar tus excusas de no ser válido –dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Miroku¿Qué! –dijo levantándose de golpe de la silla –yo soy incapaz de asistir a esas reuniones, que vaya otro.

-Inuyasha: Ya Miroku, pero eres tu el jefe y nadie te puede sustituir –dijo sonriendo malévolamente –pero bueno, no vine a eso; ¿te parece hacer un descanso y vamos a comer?

-Miroku: Si, después ya leeré todo esto –dijo con pocas ganas señalando el montón de papeles.

Los dos amigos salieron del despacho y salieron del edificio dirigiéndose a una cafetería que había cerca. Ya sentados una joven camarera se les acercó alegremente y les tomó nota.

Mientras esperaban la comida, Miroku sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo el folleto que antes miraba en su despacho. Y lo siguió leyendo.

-Inuyasha¿Qué es eso?

-Miroku: Inuyasha¿tienes algo pensado para estas Navidades?

-Inuyasha: Bueno, puede que vaya con Kagome a pasar las Navidades con su familia ¿por?

-Miroku¿No os gustaría hacer un viaje?

-Inuyasha: Am… no se…

-Miroku: Por favor, acompáñenme, yo les pago el viaje si ese es el problema –dijo insistiendo el joven.

-Inuyasha¡Feh! Eres un hijo de papá. Está bien se lo diré a Kagome pero en todo caso nosotros nos pagamos nuestras entradas.

-Miroku¡Gracias!

-Inuyasha¡Todavía no dije que iríamos!

A la noche en casa de Inuyasha

Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en la cama, esta cogida a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de el, intentando conciliar el sueño.

-Inuyasha: Kagome…

-Kagome¿Si? –dijo la joven abriendo los ojos y mirando los del chico.

-Inuyasha: Miroku me propuso de hacer un viaje al río Amazonas en Navidad. ¿Tú querrías ir?

-Kagome: Bueno –dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, volviendo a su posición inicial.

-Inuyasha¿Pero y tu familia?

-Kagome: Podemos ir a verlos en otro momento, es mejor ir de viaje y cambiar de aires ¿no? Además alguien va a tener que vigilarlo, y ese serás tu.

-Inuyasha: Bueno pues mañana se lo diré… -dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de Kagome y acariciándola quedaron los dos dormidos.

Navidad

Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban ya en el avión que los llevaría a las tierras de América del Sud. Los tres hablando animadamente durante el viaje. Además les pasaron una película y Kagome se durmió apoyada en el hombro de Inuyasha. Así al final llegaron a su destino, bajando todos del avión y encontrándose frente a unas tierras llenas de árboles. Cuando bajaron las escaleras, un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro recogido en una coleta de caballo se dirigió a ellos como su guía.

-Koga: Buenos días, mi nombre es Koga y yo seré su guía en estas dos semanas que vivirán aquí. Todas las preguntas que tengan sobre este lugar se las podré responder. Ahora si me siguen les llevaré a su hotel.

Koga cargó el equipaje en el jeep y cuando todos estaban dentro arrancó.

-Koga: A la derecha podrán observar como un jaguar está persiguiendo su presa matutina. A la izquierda podrán ver una manada de elefantes bebiendo y bañándose en el río.

-Kagome¡Que bonito! –dijo la joven como una niña mientras veía una cría de elefante jugando con la cola de su madre.

-Koga: Ya hemos llegado –dijo el joven parando el jeep delante de una zona con vallas –si me hacen el favor de seguirme, el equipaje se lo llevarán luego a sus estancias.

Todos travesaron la muralla, encontrándose con un terreno lleno de pequeñas casas de madera y techos de paja.

-Koga: Si no me equivoco reservaron dos habitaciones… -dijo mirando una lista.

-Miroku: Si, una para ellos y otra para mi.

-Koga: Muy bien, una es esa –dijo señalando una de las casitas más grandes – y la otra esta de aquí. Si gustan algo más estaré en el restaurante –dijo señalándolo.

Koga se fue y los demás se fue cada uno a su habitación. Cuando hubieron echado una ojeada, salieron y encontrándose los tres, decidieron ir al restaurante a comer algo.

A la tarde

-Kagome: Esto… ¿podríamos ir a pasear?

-Koga: Oh si, por estas zonas no hay animales peligrosos, si ustedes no les molestan no les pasará nada. ¡Ah! Y tengan cuidado con quien se encuentran, es que hay un poblado de amazonas aquí cerca y deben estar enfadadas por como estamos cambiando su ecosistema. Son muy buenas luchadoras.

-Miroku: Ja que se atrevan a tocarme un pelo, que me las cargo.

-Koga: Oiga señor, nada de matar ¿si?

-Inuyasha: Era broma, era broma –dijo el joven empujando a su amigo hacia la salida.

Ya fuera del poblado Kagome e Inuyasha riñeron a Miroku.

-Kagome: Miroku eres un bocas.

-Miroku¡Que hice ahora¡Solo dije la verdad! Si me tocan les hago una técnica de artes marciales y listo.

-Inuyasha: Es verdad, que tu padre te hizo tomar clases cuando eras niño temiendo de tu seguridad.

-Miroku: Si, y ya ves de quien me he de proteger, de todo ese papeleo del trabajo –dijo aburrido.

-Kagome: Shhhhhhh callaros.

-Inuyasha¿Qué pasa?

-Kagome¿No lo oís? Alguien llora –dijo corriendo hacia done oía el llanto. Los dos chicos la siguieron y pronto llegaron a la orilla del río donde una niña de seis años se encontraba arrodillada llorando frente a otra de unos diez que intentaba consolarla. Las dos con ropas extrañas, faldas cortas y tops, y el pelo adornado con piedras y flores.

-Kagura: Kannna¿te has hecho daño? –decía la mayor mirando el tobillo de la pequeña.

-Kanna: Me duele el tobillo… -dijo la niña llorando y apretándose fuerte el lugar del dolor.

Kagome, Miroku e Inuyasha salieron de su escondite alarmando a las dos niñas. La mayor que se puso en defensa con su lanza, delante de su hermana los miraba desafiante.

-Kagome: No queremos haceros daño, solo quiero ayudaros.

Kagome se fue acercando lentamente hasta que consiguió que las dos la aceptaran y vendó el tobillo de la pequeña.

-Joven¡Kagura, Kanna! –gritó una joven de largo cabello marrón recogido en una cola de caballo, llegó hasta ellas, corriendo con un pequeño tigre detrás.

-Kagura¡Sango! Kanna se hizo daño y esa chica le ayudó –dijo señalando a Kagome que se había alejado asustada al ver llegar al tigre.

La chica que acababa de llegar miró a los tres con cara de pocos amigos. Luego volteó a ver a las pequeñas.

-Sango¡Os prohibí tratar con extraños! –dijo la joven enfadada.

-Kagura: Pe-pero ella nos ayudó.

-Sango¡Ellos no ayudan¡Solo destrozan¡Si queréis seguir en nuestro pueblo no volváis a desobedecer mis normas ¿Quedó claro! –dijo la joven mirando a la mayor de las chicas. Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha observaban sin decir nada, temiendo que si se movían el tigre podría atacarlos.

-Kagura: Si, jefa.

-Kanna: No te enfades Sango –dijo llorando la niña.

Sango sonrió y cargando a la pequeña se fue seguida de Kagura y el tigre.

-Kagome¿Esas chicas son las amazonas? Pues si que están enfadadas –dijo la joven.

-Inuyasha: Es normal, a su vista parecemos conquistadores. Bueno¿nos volvemos? –dijo cogiendo de la mano a Kagome.

-Miroku: Que guapa –dijo casi inaudible el joven.

-Inuyasha¿Qué? –dijo volteando a verlo.

-Miroku: Nada, nada; que mejor volvamos.

Continuará en el capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Frani-chan: **¡Hola Frani¿Como no voy a acordarme de vos? Weno, debe ser duro tener a tu madre de maestra, a mi me destrozaría; estaría más vigilada de lo k estoy ya; y al final conseguiria un estres incurable (la verdad, es k eso es lo k creo, pero no lo e vivido nunca, ni tengo ningun interes :p). Pero ya...¿a ti no te pasa k cuando escrives reviews o hablas por msn a veces parece k tus manos no paren jamas? pos bien a mi si (como ahorita, k por ello ago tantas faltas) pero lo peor es cuando me pasa delante de mi padre, k le llama la atencion y entonces viene a leer; y eso me pone nerviosiisima. ¿a ti no? Perdon por no subir antes, es k lo k abia escrito era muy poco y no valia la pena ponerlo, y ahora k ya acabe los examenes si lo continue. Espero k también te guste. Cuidate, besos, se despide Cherry.  
PD: Por cierto, lo de k Miroku es o parece un hijo de papa, era lo que pretendia; es k ya staba cansada de su actitud siempre segura, valiente y no hijo de papa. Y ya ves :p

**Anapana111:** Weno, ya dije los motivos de mi tardanza en cuanto a este capítulo. Disculpeme. Pero ya lo tiene la continuación. Aunque el siguiente capítulo creo que tardaré en ponerlo, porque tengo invitados en casa y... como k no hay tiempo. Cuidate muxo. Besos, chao Cherry.

**Sango-Lily: **Wenooo, veo k tu tb reaccionaste como mi prima. Cuando se lo enseñe me dijo lo mismo :p Y ya, tengo aqui el segundo capítulo. Cuidate muxo tb. Se despide Cherry.  
PD: Eso de amazonas no es exactamente porque no van a cavallo siempre, pero si es verdad k son fuertes y luchadoras sus miembros.

**Minako324¡**Hola Minako! Weno ya, si tienes razon no se me hace raro verte; y me alegro de que le guste mi forma de escribir (si te digo la verdad, yo, no se... no me acaba de agradar; siempre acabo encontrando metodos que encuentro mejores y cuando intento hacerlos y llevo un rato escribiendo ¡PUFF! vuelvo al antiguo ¡o¡). Weno, aquí te dejo la conti, y de los otros ff también he puesto, o voy a ponerlos después que este; pero después no creo poder continuar hasta Enero por ahí, es k tengo invitados; aunque si tengo tiempo ya intentare escribir algo, que aunque sea poco cada vez, creo k al final conseguire bastante. Cuidate muxo. Besos, se despide Cherry.

**Sango-chan7: **Ya, ya continué y me alegro que te gustara. Y... weno, como llevo repitiendo para varias personas... no podre continuar en un tiempo por que tengo invitados y no habrá tiempo (al menos muxo) para escribir un capitulo decente. Espero que te cuides. Besos, chao, Cherry.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

En la habitación de Miroku, al anochecer

Miroku se encontraba en su cama leyendo a la luz de una lámpara de aceite. Pero por mucho que se concentrara no pasaba de la primera página. Al final derrotado decidió salir a pasear. Travesó la muralla y con la ayuda de una lámpara se iluminó el camino dirigiéndose al río de la mañana.

Llegó al lugar pero antes de salir de los arbustos se dio cuenta de que había alguien más, así que decidió esconderse y observar. Dos jóvenes acababan de llegar a caballo. A una de ellas la reconoció al instante, era la jefa de la tribu, Sango, que era acompañada por su fiel tigre. La otra muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes también bajó del caballo. Las dos chicas se despojaron de sus ropas y entraron al río ha tomar un baño.

-Sango: Kirara –dijo la jefa llamando a su tigre –ven al agua tu también.

El tigre dejando de vigilar se metió en el agua a petición de su ama.

-Ayame: Oye Sango¿que pasó esta mañana? Kagura vuelve a estar enfadada.

-Sango: La tuve que reñir por involucrarse con gente corriente. Ya saben que corren peligro pero no hacen caso. Son peligrosos y asesinos.

-Ayame: Ya –dijo la joven triste recordando el pasado.

Sango se le acercó y la abrazó.

-Sango: Hermana no estés triste, madre murió feliz por habernos podido proteger.

-Ayame: Ya pero si yo no… -dijo empezando a llorar.

-Sango: Shhh, tranquila… tu hiciste lo que creías.

-Ayame: Si –dijo sonriendo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la palma de la mano -. Creo que por eso hice la buena elección de dejarte a ti como sucesora.

-Sango: Bueno… -dijo volteándose y saliendo del río. Miroku quedó extasiado al ver la figure de Sango desnuda iluminada a la luz de la luna. La joven cogió sus ropas y se vistió. Ayame también se vistió y las dos montaron a sus caballos desapareciendo a través de la espesura.

-Miroku pensando: Mmmm, creo que mañana volveré… -pensó el joven mientras cogía la lámpara que había apagado anteriormente para que no lo descubrieran, la encendió y volvió al hotel.

Al día siguiente

Durante toda la mañana, Koga se llevó a los tres por el río amazonas, explicándole los tipos de árboles y animales que iban encontrando.

Después de la guía, Koga paró en una explanada donde se pusieron a comer. Después decidieron descansar un rato antes de continuar. Y mientras esperaban escucharon el grito de una joven seguido del rugido de una fiera salvaje. Todos se sobresaltaron y Koga les mandó que subieran a jeep pero Miroku no le hizo caso y corrió hacia el lugar. Cuando llegó vio a una niña de unos seis años, que supuso que era una amazona por las ropas que llevaba, esta, estaba malherida en el brazo por culpa de un leopardo con el cual había comenzado a luchar. A duras penas podía protegerse de él. Miroku impotente miraba la escena un poco alejado, luego llegaron sus amigos y Koga, que llevaba un arma. Miroku se la arrebató de las manos y apuntó al animal. Pero antes de que disparara, una lanza salió de entre los árboles y dio muerte al animal. Luego salió la propietaria de la lanza, iba corriendo junto con Ayame.

-Sango¡Rin¿Estás bien!

-Rin¡Sango¡Ayame¡Lo siento, no pude con él! –dijo llorando mientras se levantaba agarrándose el brazo magullado.

-Ayame: Eso no importa –dijo agachándose y mirándole la herida.

-Sango: Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo al ver la presencia de Miroku y los demás.

Corrieron unos pasos pero Rin calló al suelo.

-Rin: No-no puedo. Me lastimé el tobillo.

Ayame corrió hacia ella y la cogió a caballito con Sango vigilando por detrás.

Entonces de en medio de los arbustos salieron tres leopardos más. Sango se quedó haciendo de muro para que las otras dos huyeran.

-Sango¡Huid! –dijo mientras esquivaba los fieros ataques de los diferentes animales, sin conseguir dar muerte a ninguno.

-Rin: Pero Sango… -dijo llorosa.

-Sango¡Que os marchéis!

-Ayame: Vamos, debemos irnos –dijo corriendo hacia el bosque –no sirve de nada morir todas.

-Rin¡Noooo¡Sangooooo! –dijo llorando, por pena a perder a una buena amiga, como una hermana o más aún una madre.

Miroku no osaba intervenir conociendo el temperamento de la muchacha que ahora estaba en apuros, pero cuando la vio caer el suelo, cansada por luchar por rato y solo recibiendo arañazos volvió a coger la pistola y con varios disparos asustó a los tres animales.

Luego el joven se acercó a Sango corriendo y comprobando su estado la cogió en brazos aliviado por que aún respirara. La miró con cariño y se dirigió hacia los demás.

-Koga: Señor no es bueno… es una amazona, es peligrosa.

-Miroku¿Y qué deberíamos hacer¿Dejarla aquí y que muera! –dijo comenzando a andar hacia el jeep.

-Koga: No Señor, no quise decir eso, es que cuando se recupere podría atacarnos.

Miroku siguió caminando junto a sus amigos, Kagome mirando preocupada a la muchacha que no dejaba de sangrar. El joven guía siguió protestando pero de nada le sirvió. Miroku un poco arto no dijo nada pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio que solo advirtieron Kagome e Inuyasha.

Llegaron al hotel y curaron sus heridas, pero los propietarios del hotel accedieron a que permaneciera ahí si la ataban para que cuando despertara no pudiera hacer daño a nadie.

Miroku estaba sentado al lado de su cama donde habían colocado a Sango, que ahora dormía placidamente. Inuyasha y Kagome habían ido a comer al restaurante. De repente Sango abrió los ojos y se incorporó rápidamente.

-Sango¿Do-donde estoy? –dijo tocándose la cabeza que le dolía, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba atada de una mano a la cama. Miró a su alrededor asustada sin comprender.

Luego vio a Miroku y con la mirada llena de odio intentó darle una patada, este que era bueno en artes marciales la esquivó a tiempo.

-Miroku: Ei, tranquila –dijo sonriente el muchacho.

-Sango¡Eres un maldito¡Déjame salir de aquí! –dijo la chica estirando sus ataduras sin conseguir ningún efecto.

Miroku la miró con ternura.

-Miroku: Lo siento, no puedo soltarte. Mientras te curas debes estar atada –dijo el joven recogiendo la silla que había tirado al suelo al intentar esquivar su patada, se sentó de nuevo en ella y miró a Sango.

-Sango: Tú fuiste el de los disparos ¿Por qué me salvaste? –dijo mientas se sentaba sobre la cama, ya más calmada sabiendo que no conseguiría nada aunque lo hubiera herido.

-Miroku: Digamos que es mi forma de ser. Cuando alguien necesita ayuda, le ayudo y ya está. No sabría decirte el porque –dijo mirándola sin expresión.

-Sango¡Ya igual que el motivo por el cual me tocas ahora ¿no! –exclamó la joven pegándole en la mejilla al notar la mano de Miroku tocándole donde no debía.

-Miroku¡Ay! Te prometo que si es costumbre –decía el joven restregándose la cara.

Al cabo entraron Kagome e Inuyasha. Cuando Kagome la vio despierta corrió hacia ella y se presentó.

-Kagome¡Hola! Por fin despertaste –dijo con felicidad en su voz -. ¡Ah! Mi nombre es Kagome y el suyo Miroku e Inuyasha –dijo señalando a los chicos respectivamente.

-Inuyasha: Vaaaya, no parece la misma de antes, esa sulfurada señorita de ayer… -dijo recibiendo una mirada asesina no solo de Sango sino también de su prometida, que le reprendió lo dicho.

-Kagome¡Inuyasha! –dijo en tono de riña –perdónale, no se lo puede aguantar.

-Inuyasha: Solo dije la verdad –dijo enfadado.

-Kagome: Ya, ya; bueno ustedes deberán salir, voy a curarla –dijo echando a Miroku e Inuyasha.

Cuando las dos quedaron solas Kagome se le fue acercando lentamente.

-Kagome: Siento que estés atada, es que sino los del hotel no nos hubieran dejado entrar a curarte… -dijo mientras cogía el botiquín -¿puedo? –preguntó la joven temiendo que esta no aceptara ser curada por ella ahora que estaba despierta.

Sango no dijo nada así que Kagome se le acercó mientras le ayudaba a sacarse la parte superior y comenzaba a sacarle las vendas.

-Sango: Gracias –dijo mirando el suelo.

-Kagome: No hay de que, pero… ¿Por qué nos odiáis tanto?

Sango apretó el puño con rabia y sin mirar a la chica le habló.

-Sango: Vosotros sois unos asesinos. Habéis matado muchas de las nuestras sin motivo. Como mi… madre… –dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Kagome: Oye… yo lo siento mucho por ella pero, no por que gente de los míos hayan hecho cosas malas tienes porque culparnos a todos, es más… a la gente que más odiáis es la que no os ha hecho daño –dijo acabando de vendarla –bueno ya está. Te dejo dormir, debes reposar –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Sango¡Kagome!

La chica se giró a la llamada de su nombre.

-Sango: Gracias…

Kagome solo sonrió y se fue de la estancia, dejando a Sango descansar.

Continuará en el capítulo 3


End file.
